Te salve y a la vez me salvaste
by paola hyuga
Summary: Naruto uzumaki y sakura haruno son una pareja que esta comprometida y ella espera un bebe,...kiba inuzuka y hinata hyuga al igual estan comprometidos y por casualidad del destino Hyuga hinata y uzumaki naruto se conocieran por sus parejas... naruhina etc
1. Capitulo 1: Tristesa

**cap 1,tristesa**

era una noche fria,la lluvia no dejava de caer, en el aire se sentia la tristesa, en ese pequeño pueblo, llamado konoha del pais del fuego, una tragedia acababa de suceder ,sakura haruno; ese dia abia fallecido en un choque automovilistico,toda su familia estaba derrumbada por tal noticia,21 años eso es lamentable tan joven y ahora dormira en una tumba elada, el mas destrosado de todos era su novio naruto uzumaki, los forenses le dijeron que la joven tenia alrededor de dos meses de embarazo ,el bebe oviamente murio, y eso destroso al rubio, tambien en el funeral estaban sus amigos , nadie ponia dijerir lo que avia pasado

ya avian pasado dos años desde ese tragico accidente, nadie avia olvidado a sakura,naruto aun despues de dos años estaba como el dia que le dieron la noticia de la muerte de sakura y de su futuro bebe, desde entonces su tristesza se apodero de el, desde ace dos años nunca a vuelto a sonrreir realmente tal vez sonrrisas falsas pudo aver demostrado, pero ninguna tenia el toque de imperactividad de aquel chico rubio, su alegria se avia esfumado, su hermana sentia el dolor del rubio, siempre intentaba darle animos pero nunca lo lograba

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
**empezaba otro dia rutinario para el rubio, pero este no este no seria rutinario , se cumplia 2 años de la muerte de sakura, para colmo,ese dia a las 12:00pm tenia que viajar a tokyo ,tenia que presentar su informe, el como dueño de la compañia uzumaki motors , tenia que dar su informe de importacion y exoirtacion...en fin ese dia no podia ser peor,**

**eran ya las 11:00am, le quedaba una hora para salir al aeropuerto, el se encontraba en el sementerio pensando en la persona que se encontraba debajo de esa lapida**

-_"porque tuviste que abandonarme,porque?"_-penso el rubio deraamando pequeñas lagrimas-_"si ..si tan solo, no te ubiera pedido que fueras a la oficina....si si tan solo no ubiera sido un teme"_-penso con mas rabia

cuando naruto se tranquilizo faltaban 10 minutos para las doce, se paro , con mucho desgano, estaba por partir cuando empezo a oir gritos de dolor

por alguna razon que su mente no comprendia se dirigio muy rapido, el lugar estaba cerca en una lapida se encontraba una joven tirada con un cuchillo en la mano, tenia poca sangre en el cuello; naruto se alarmo, lo mas rapido que pudo corrio, le pego varias bofetadas ligeras a la joven, ella no despertaba, empezo a angustiarce mas de lo que estaba al principio, saco su celular nervioso y llamo a la anbulancia, no contestaron; el rubio se desespero tomo ala chica en sus brazos; salio del cementerio, corrio lo mas rapido que pudo en su coche subio a la chica en la parte trasera , la recosto; fue a la cajuela y abrio su maleta de ay saco una camisa de el la tomo y la puso en el cuello de la chica, arranco el coche y se dispuso a ir al centro medico mas cercano...

......

ya avia pasado una hora de que llego al hospital , naruto ya abia conozido a esa joven tiempo a atras, ella es hermana de 2 amigos suños , pero aun tenia que saber porque iso esa , ya que el la concideraba como un a hermana mas para el

desde que sakura murio , naruto se dijo asi mismo si tengo la oportunidad no dejare que nadi que quiera muera sin que yo no aya echo nada para impedirlo

en esos momentos la puerta del hospital se abrio , dejando ver a su amigo desde la infancia preocupado, alado le acompañaban dos chicas

-naruto como esta mi hermana-pregunto el chico muy preocupado  
-pues grasias a los medicos , ya esta controlado -dijo el rubio mas calmado  
-que alivo , en verdad creo que le fue dura la noticia,-dijo un chica de dos chonguitos  
-pero no es para que se quiera suicidar -dijo el chico  
-gaara no reproches a tu hermana, perder a alguien y luego reponerte es dificil algunas veses es impocible- dijo el rubio con tono triste  
-de todos modos grasias- contesto gaara poniendo una mano en su espalda  
-sabes que la considero como a una hermana no ay que agradecer , y porcierto donde esta kankuro?-pregunto el rubio viendo al pelirojo  
-el esta ahora fuera , perdon si mi hermana te retraso, segun tengo entendido hoy te tocaba entregar informe de ventas  
-no lo importante es que temari esta bien  
-gaara vamos a pasar a ver a temari-dijo la chica con chonguitos  
-si yo paso despues- dijo gaara  
-gaara-san ..eto tu si quieres pasas antes que yo..con tenten, yo puedo pasar despues-dijo un chica saliendo detras de tenten, tenia el pelo azulado y vestia una chaqueta un poco grande y un pantalon  
-ok vamos tenten-dijo dejando atras a naruto y a la otra joven

la joven se sento para esperar que tenten y gaara salieran , naruto iso lo mismo, se sento alado de la joven de larga cabellera

-porque temari abra echo eso, ella nunca fue asi-se pregunto , sin percatarse lo dijo en voz alta  
-e..ella sigue dolida por la muerte de su padre-dijo con un tono de timides

naruto volteo a verla , ella estaba con un aire triste

-eres amiga de temari sierto ?-pregunto el rubio a la joven  
-hai- respondio timida sin verlo a la cara  
-me tienes miedo o tengo algo en la cara-respondio un tanto enojado  
-nani ?- pregunto la chica , no sabia porque le acia esa pregunta  
-digo porque es una descortecia que no mires a alguien cuando te abla-dijo el rubio con el mismo tono  
-gomenasai,demo no lo puedo ver - dijo timida sin voltear la cara  
-acaso estas siega?- dijo el rubio mas enojado.....  
la joven solo se limito a mover mas la cabeza al lado contrario del rubio, en cuanto oio que gaara y tenten salian se paro, tenten vio eso y se le acerco para que la joven se acercara y no tropesara

naruto se sentia un estupido, eso claramente fue un si , se sentia el peor estupido de todo el planeta , averle reclamado a una chica siega que lo viera?, el reclamo a la joven de grosera pero el grosero ay fue el , lo medito por unos momentos en su mente y decidio pararce para discuparce, la joven ya estaba en la abitacion y solo se puede entrar de dos en dos, el seguia metido en sus pensamientos de repente su amigo gaara lo saco de ellos

-naruto,naruto estas bien-dijo gaara tronandole los dedos para que reaccionara  
-eh... asi si ,y como esta temari-dijo siendo sacado de sus pensamientos  
-pues grasias a ti y a los medicos ya esta mejor , dice el doctor que no fue una erida profunda-dijo esto ultimo aliviado  
-no lo agradescas ya te lo dije, aunque si fue por la muerte de tu padre la verdad no es para llegar a esos extremos- dijo naruto serio mirando a gaara  
-eso lo se , pero tu sabes que de los tres ella era la mas unida a nuestro padre -dijo escapando un pequeño suspiro

mientras en la Habitacion dos chicas entraban a ver a su amiga que estaba encama con una sicatris en el cuello

-temari-chan , estas bien- dijo sentandoce con mucho cuidado serca de su amiga  
-si hinata ya estoy bien - dijo mirando a la ventana  
-hinata aver si ella si te dice el porque- dijo susurando al oido de su amiga peliazul  
-temari-chan porque lo iciste-pregunto un poco confundida hinata

temari nunca avia resistido el no contarle a su amiga , ella siempre sabia que estaba mintiendo cuando lo asia , con solo los ojos, pero desdeque le paso ese axidente, nunca le a podido mentir[, y tenten tambien lo sabia

-recuerdas al chico sasuke el que conozimos cuando compramos las motos-dijo temari viendo a sus amigas  
-ese chico emo- dijo tenten  
-no es emo... el me dijo que en su familia se acia un ritual , cinco semanas despues de que un familiar moria ellos van a llorarle a su tumba y se cortan una parte de su cuerpo para dejar caer sangre en la lapida y que el difunto descance en paz

tenten y hinata se quedaron paralizadas del miedo

-te..temari-chan e..eso es m..muy sadico-dijo hinata temblando  
-apoyo a hinata ese tipo esta loco- dijo tenten reprochando a temari  
-si me di cuenta cuando perdi el conocimiento , demo grasias a naruto-niisan estoy bien  
-pero lo bueno esque no paso a mas- le dijo hinata dedicandole una sonrrisa  
-grasias no se que aria sin su apoyo- dijo la rubia con una lagrima  
-bueno te daran de alata en unos dias yo cuidare de ti- dijo tenten  
-tenten-chan eto yo tambien quiero cuidar a temari-chan

en eso temari y tenten sintieron algo frio en sus cuerpos , sabian que ese dia para hinata era uno de los peores y se ofrecia a ayudar ,

-hinata....- dijeron ambas sorprendidas  
-no ..no porque este ciega no voy a abandonar a una amiga- dijo decidida  
-nosotras sabemos que eres capas demo...- dijo tenten con cabeza baja  
-pero recuerda que hoy es el dia de la muerte de kiba-termino temari con un aire de tristeza

hinata agacho un poco la cabeza y despues contesto

-eso ya paso...ademas ya son dos años-dijo con un tono de tristesa  
-hinata porque te ofreces el dia de la muerte de kiba-pregunto tenten tocando el hombro de hinata  
-recuerdo que mi madre me dijo que...si alguien muere no tenemos que acabar nuestra vida solo recordar a esa persona en el corazon- dijo con una pequeña sonrrisa que demostraba mucho cariño  
-siempre te emos admirado por eso hinata-chan , demo tienes que visitar a kiba- dijo temari mostrando una sonrrisa  
-si y despues de eso vengo directo aca para cuidarte -dijo con un tono alegre ,como si no ubiera demostrado tristesa ace unos minutos  
-no hoy yo cuidare a temari despues de llevarte a ver a kiba , despues yo regresare que te parece-dijo tenten un poco preocupada  
-ok..ok, demo mañana yo cuidare a temari-chan- dijo parandoce  
-si. de regreso tenten traime un poco de sushi-dijo temari tomando un vaso de agua  
-si si tu y tu sushi- dijo con un tono de ironia

mientras en la sala de espera del hospital , gaara estaba revisando unos papeles, y naruto estaba pensando en lo tonto que era , se sentia un patan, en ese momento oio, la puerta de la abitacion abrirce, reacciono enceguida y se paro para pedirle una disculpa a la "joven desconocida"

-disculpa señorita- dijo a hinata y ambas jovenes paran y voltean a ver al rubio  
-que pasa- respondio tenten  
-quiero ablar con la señorita un momento- dijo poniendoce enfrente de hinata  
-hinata algui-fue interrumpida  
-se quien es ahora te alcanso- dijo sin mover la cara  
-segura que puedes ir asta aya- dijo tenten preocupada  
-hai- respondio en la misma posicion  
-me necesitabas para algo señor ?-pregunto hinata  
-naruto me llamo naruto ,....y si pues yo queria disculparme-dijo un poco apenado  
-disculparte de que?-volvio a preguntar  
-pues de que te llame grosera y el unico grosero fui yo disculpame yo no sabia que tu-interrumpido  
-tranquilo ...yo no veo los errores- dijo con una sonrrisa muy linda,

naruto se quedo sin entender el comentario de la chica y esta lo noto al no oir exprecion alguna de el joven

-esta es la parte donde te tienes que reir- dijo con mas risa causada por la accion del chico  
-bromeas en tu estado ?-pregunto naruto , en el fondo sentia risa , pero no queria demostrarla  
-no tiene nada de malo burlrce de la vida de vez en cuando no cres- dijo con otra sonrrisa pero esta ves por extraña razon provoco un sonrrojo al rubio  
-pues supongo que si- dijo un poco sonrrojado rascandoce de la nuca  
-me tengo que ir sayo- dijo acercandoce a la paren para pder caminar  
-oie si quieres te puedo ayudar- dijo tomando la mano de hinata para poder guiarla  
-arigatou -dijo siguiendo la ayuda del rubio

ya avia pasado alrededor de una hora despues de que hinata y tenten marcharon del hospital, esta ultima volvio con un paquete de sushis para temari, naruto quedo un tiempo mas alrededor de una hora se fue a su casa, noto que su hermana no estaba y penso "a de estar aciendo "audiciones para modelo"que fastidio", no iso nada mas que ducharce y abentarce en la cama a dormir tener un sueño raro

SUEÑO

-_naruto...._- se oia dentro de la mente de naruto una joven de su misma edad llamandolo  
-_donde , donde estas_- dijo el rubio desesperado  
-_aqui estoy_- se oio la vos de la joven y naruto volteo a verla  
-sa..sakura-chan  
-_naruto yo..yo tengo algo que decirte_-dijo bajando la mirada  
-_sakura-chan_-dijo abrazando a sakura  
-_naruto no pofavor escucha...tienes que ablar con sasuke_-dijo seria mirando al rubio  
-_pero para que esto feliz de verte que tiene que ver teme uke en esto_- dijo sonrriendo mientras lagrimas salian de su rostro  
-_naruto esto no es real entiende lo ya no estoy aqui y quiero que ables con sasuke porque tiene que decirte algo que no sabes_- dijo sakura tratando de acer que naruto entre en razon  
-_sigo sin entenderte_- dijo con cara de confucion  
-_tu aslo por mi y porfavor no te quiero ver triste no me gusta_-dijo tomando la mej¡illa del rubio  
-_como quieres que no este triste si me abandonaste y nuestro_- dijo furioso pero fue interrumpido  
-_eso es de lo que quiero que ables con sasuke aslo_-dijo para despues desvanecerce  
-_SAKURA..SAKURA!!_ dijo gritando para despues despertar de golpe  
FIN DE SUEÑO

-sakura...-dijo recordando el sueño que tenia vio el reloj y checo que ya era muy tarde se paro y se ducho paso a ver a su hermana que estaba dormida y la levanto  
-ino despierta ino!!..-dijo sancoloteando a su hermana  
-cinco minutos mas - dijo empujando a su hermano  
-hoy me tienes que ayudar en la empreza vamos levantate- dijo tratando de levantarla  
-que no sabes a que horas llege-dijo enojada  
-no y fue tarde asique bañate y te veo abajo-dijo saliendo de la abitacion  
-anciano decrepito!!!- dijo enojada saliendo de la cama  
-somos gemelos entonces estas igual de vieja que yo!!- grito desde la cocina  
-naruto...dijiste una broma..- se quedo paralizada puesto que eso no lo acia desde ace dos años, entro al baño aun confundida y se fue con su hermano

ino sabia que algo aviapasado su hermano parecia de buen humor pero a la ves confundido ...una ves al llegar a la empreza vieron a sasuke uchiha, amigo y viceprecidente de la empreza

parecia que sasuke esta platicando con una persona y parecia una discucion naruto noto eso y reconocio a la persona y bajo del auto seguido de ino

-ya te lo dije no crei causar tal daño no es para tanto- dijo aclarando algo  
-pero lo isiste todo por tus bromas eres un canaya- dijo molesto(a)  
-sasuke que aces- pregunto naruto al ver discucion de ambos

la persona que estaba discutiendo con sasuke reconocio la voz del rubio,temari le abia dicho que el era como su hermano y si se enteraba que el uchiha fue culpable de lo que paso a temari el rubio explotaria

-tengo una pequeña discusion - dijo sin emocion alguna  
-me tengo que ir- dijo hinata marchandoce , fue tomada de la muñeca por el rubio  
-me dices que paso aqui o no te dejo ir

hinata sedio, por alguna razon sentia mucha confiansa asia el rubio....sasuke estaba que hervia de nervios sabia como explotaria

-explicame que pasa-dijo viendo a hinata  
-bueno yo biene para eto yo- estaba nerviosa ella no queria preocuparlo  
-este tipo sasuke fue el culpable de lo que le paso a temari- dijo tenten acercandoce  
-NANI!!! SASUKE ESO ES VERDAD!!- dijo con mucha ira  
-naruto tranquilizate solo fue una pequeña broma y ..como conoces a temari-dijo sasuke un poco aterrado  
-ella es como un hermana para mi .. TRAIDOR COMO PUDISTE- dijo golpeandole un puñetaso a sasuke

hinata oio el golpe ella tiene un sentido del oido muy avanzado y escucho eso a la perfeccion y dijo angustiada

-tenten-chan porque lo isiste ahora pelearan- dijo preocupada  
-ese tipo sasuke se lo merece- dijo seria  
-na..naruto-san detente- dijo con mucha fuersa en su vos naruto se detuvo al ver la cara de preocupacion de la chica  
-naruto perdoname no fue mi intencion- dijo sasuke tratando de disculparce  
-en un momento ablo contigo- dijo alejandoce para ir a ver a ambas chicas  
-que acen aqui- pregunto serio  
-ayer temari-chan nos dijo y pues quisimos venir a ablar con uchiha-san y gomenasai no queriamos causar problemas- dijo hinata con un tono de seriedad y timdes  
-no no importa en verdad se los agradesco mucho- dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrrisa que apesar que su hermana estaba lejos pudo notar  
-bueno eso era todo tenemos que irnos-ablo tenten un poco aliviada  
-hai sayonara naruto-san- dijo con una sonrrisa para despues voltear y tomar el baston que tenten le dava  
-espera tu nombre es ?- pergunto el rubio siguiendo a la ojos perla  
-hinata- dijo para seguir su camino

su hermana ino abia visto todo eso y estaba muy sorprendida nunca avia visto una sonrrisa tan real de parte de su hermano desde ya dos años , y la broma de la mañana y en eso penso "tal vez naruto esta volviendo a ser feliz"

devuelta a donde naruto y sasuke ambos entraron a la oficina de naruto y naruto se sento y pregunto

-dejemos para despues lo de temari primero quiero que me respondas algo- dijo serio mirando a sasuke  
-tu dime y respondo- dijo tomando un sorbo a su café  
-sabes algo de sakura que yo no- pregunto a sasuke serio

* * *

retoo espero que les guste este fiic que ise...la primera vez q lo publiq fue en la web naruhina y la segunda enDZ ||||_|||.....espero q les guste chics ya q es la 3ra publicacion del fic! wiii (?)xD, ok espero q les guste....pao friki fuera~


	2. Capitulo 2: Conclusiones Desconcluidas

**sasuke en ese momento comprendia de lo que naruto ablaba pero se preguntaba "como lo supo" dio un suspiro y dijo**

-si si se algo esde hace mas de dos años-dijo serio mirando al rubio  
-nani ,pero que es dime sauke y mas importante aun porque no lo dijiste hace dos años-pregunto furioso naruto estaba muy desesperado  
-antes de decirlo aclarare dos cosas-dijo tomando otro sorbo a su cafe  
-esta bien dime- calmandose un poco  
-numero uno no te lo avia dicho porque era mal momento nunca te repusiste de la muerte de sakura-dijo sasuke poniendo el cafe en la mesa  
-como si te importara...aja sigue- dijo naruto mas desesperado  
-numero dos esto nadamas te concierne a ti al parecer le concierne a una chica , despues de que te lo diga la buscaremos , deacuerdo?-pregunto sasuke sin dejar su seriedad de lado  
-espera un momento porque a alguien mas le concierne esto, esto es de sakura- dijo naruto parandoce de la silla  
-teme tu solo escuchame

FLASHBACK

**SASUKE SE ENCONTRABA EN UNA CAFETERIA SERCANA QUERIA DESPEJARCE UN MOMENTO DEL TRABAJO, BUSCABA UN LUGAR DONDE SENTARCE, EN ESO VIO HAY SENTADA A SAKURA ACOMPAÑADA DE ALGUIEN Y ALGO NO LE AGRADO A SASUKE, AMBOS SE BESABAN, SASUKE INTERRUMPIO EL BESO Y DIJO**

-sakura que cres que estas aciendo- casi gritando dijo sasuke  
-sa..sasuke tu no estaba trabajando- pregunto con miedo  
-y tu parece que trabajas muy bien - dijo mirando al chico que abia besado a sakura  
-sasuke no le diga a naruto porfavor yo..yo yo le dire solo te lo pido- le dijo sakura preocupada  
-maldito como te atreves a hacer esto- dijo sasuke levantando al muchacho  
-sueltame niñato emo!!- respondio el joven enfadado  
-dejalo sasuke dejalo!!!- decia tratando que lo soltara

**sasuke vio en la mesa un papel, solto al muchacho y leio el papel, se sorprendio mucho al ver lo que decia , era un prueba de embarazo y era positiba, sasuke solto el papel y se dirijio a sakura**

-dime porfavor que el bebe que esperas no es de este patan- pegunto sasuke sin estribos  
-yo..yo..s,i si es de kiba-kun -respondio nerviosa y con cara de culpavilidad  
-sakura acaso estas loca!!!, le romperas el corazon a naruto y si este chico tiene novia!!!, sakura eres una completa idiota!!- dijo furioso  
-sasuke yo gomen cuando conozi a kiba-kun me enamore de el y no nos importaron nuestras parejas y paso-dijo sacura bajando la cabeza  
-se que eso no es escusa pero tu no cres en el amor- dijo kiba tratando de defenderce  
-sakura mira no le dire nada a naruto tu lo aras, no tengo porque meterme en esto, pero si no lo haces mañana te rpometo que yo se lo dire-dijo para marcharce

FIN DEL FLASHBCK

-despues de ese dia ocurrio la muerte de sakura en el choque y no era momento para decirte, gomenasai- explico sasuke

**naruto no encontraba la respuesta del proque sakura lo engaño se sentia destrosado, lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos,golpeo el escritorio y tiro la foto de sakura al suelo**

-sakura yo te di todo mi amor y asi me lo pagas-replico mientras sus lagrimas salian de sus ojos  
-naruto perdoname creo que te e puesto peor- dijo sasuke tocando el hombro de su amigo  
-no al contrario grasias por decirme la verdad- dijo limpiandoce las lagrimas mientras mostraba una sonrrisa triste  
-y el maldito kiba donde vive para romperle el osico- pregunto naruto  
-kiba esta muerto, su nombre completo era kiba inuzuka- aclaro sasuke  
-el cara de perro tiene suerte, y su novia lo sabe ?  
-no , investigue un poco y su novia se llama hinata hyuga

**naruto quedo muy sorprendido , pensaba que podria ser la amiga de temari, pero tambien abia una probabilidad que no**

-sasuke no cres que seria muy cruel de nuestra parte si se lo decimos- aun tenia tristesa pero la acultaba  
-_naruto sigue triste_....seria lo mejor no se lo podemos, negar lo que paso seria peor para ella - respondio el asabache  
-tienes razon , pero como la encontraremos-pregunto naruto  
-sai todavia trabaja en la policia -pregunto sasuke con cara divertida  
-no no creas que are eso!!-dijo naruto refuñando

**una hora despues naruto y sasuke bajan de un carro vestidos de policias**

-como pude hacerte caso -refuño mientras caminaba  
-recuerdo que esto lo aciamos mucho en la preparatoria-dijo con una risa  
-pero ni creas que lo are de nuevo- enojado respondio

**se acercaron y tocaron el timbre de la mancion hyuga y una pequeña joven de 14 años de edad abrio**

-buenas noches se les ofrece algo- dijo la chica de pelo negro y corto y ojos plata  
-_esta chica se parece a hinata_buenas noches , disculpe le aremos unas preguntas-dijo naruto finjiendo vosy y con un vigote  
-kyaaaaaa yo no hice nada yo no sali a de mi casa a las doce para ver a konohamaru!!!!-grito espantada la chica

**naruto y sasuke se quedaron con completa confucion, pasaron y tomaron aciento **

-y para que vienen oficiales-pregunto la chica sirviendo té  
-bueno buscamos a una chica su nombre es hinta hyuga la conoze?-pregunto sasuke intentando aguantar las carcajadas  
-si ella es mi hermana , hiso algo malo  
-no nada de eso es confidencial- dijo naruto seri mientra veia a su compañero carcajeandoce .__.U  
-que le pasa a su compañero-pregunto la chica  
-esque le falta un tornillo - dijo viendolo con cara de ¬¬U  
-esta bien, y pues mi hermana ya no vive aqui-dijo sin quitarle la vista al policia loco  
-me podrias dar su direccion- pregunto el rubio sin dejar de ver a su compañero  
-si es esta- djijo escribiendo en un pedazo de papel  
-muchas grasias señorita?  
-hanabi ^^- dijo la joven  
-muchas grasias yo y mi compañero desquisiado nos bamos con su permiso-dijo el rubio jalando a su compañero muerto de risa

**ya afuera de la mansion**

-que demonios te pasa uke- pregunto naruto enojado  
-jajaja no no tengo idea solo jajaja tengo jjajaaja atque de risa jajaja-dijo riendo .__.  
-.__. desde kinder no te pasaba esto- dijo naruto serio  
-jajajaja no no se que demonios me pasa jajajaja  
-sabes me das miedo-dijo viendo a su compañero tirado en el piso  
-no no me puedo jajaja contener - llorando de la risa  
-ya ya jajaja yay deja de reir jajaja y calmado, - dijo suspirando y sabance las mejillas  
-que hacemos ahora , - pregunto sin quitar la mirada de .__. de su compañero  
-pues ir a la casa- dijo ya serio [.__.]

**ambos subieron al auto el cual sasuke manejaba **

-sasuke- llamo naruto al asebache  
-que pasa dobe- dijo sin quitar la vista al frente  
-pienso que se quien es la chica- dijo serio  
-idiota me ubieras ahorrado la verguenza- dijo enojado  
-mira escuchame!!- refuño naruto

**mientra en un departamento una chica de ojos perla estaba sentada en su cama pensando, su pas fue destruida por su amiga**

-hinata mira ya te respondieron-dijo entrando a la abitacion  
-leemelo profavor tenten-chan- dijo emocionada  
-serñorita hyuga, por medio de la presente se a aceptado que usted estudie en la facultad de escritores, esperamos su respuesta - dijo tenten finjiendo voz  
-kyaaa tenten-chan me aceptaron - casi brinco de felicidad  
-como no te aceptarian, eres muy lista y eres muy buena escritora-dijo sonrriente  
-estoy muy feliz..tenten-chan me podrias ayudar-pregunto hinata  
-si dime que necesitas-respondio su amiga  
-oie esto dime si es bueno-  
-dime  
-que es poesia?, dices mientras clavas en mi pupila tu pupila azul  
que es poesia?¿tu me lo preguntas?  
poesia...eres tu- dijo con una voz angelical  
-hinata te quedo divino, espera pupila azul?  
-si por una razon solo pienso en ojos azules  
-sabes una ves lei que los invidentes , tiene visiones de algo que vendra  
-lo sacaste de internet verdad ?- pregunto hinata  
-pues si ^^U-dijo con una gotita en la cabeza 


	3. Capitulo 3: Tu pupila azul

-me lo imaginaba, - dijo con una sonrrisa  
-oie hinata me acampañas voy a ver como sigue temari-ablo tenten  
-quisas no, tengo que seguir pensando mañana pasamos si-dijo hinata  
-ok , quieres seguir pensando en los ojos "azules"- dijo riendo  
-ya te dije solo es un poema , ademas como lo sabria no puedo ver - dijo riendo  
-ok te dejo, espera a que vuelva, no intentes prepararte la cena, no quiero quee incendies la casa- dijo saliendo de la abitacion  
-yo nunca eh hecho eso - refuño bajito

hinata quedo sola como por 12 minutos , oio el timbre tomo su baston y abrio la puerta[/b]

-quien es

pregunto hinata , naruto la vio y se sorprendio si era hinata, la chica que acababa de conozer, naruto quedo mudo, sasuke tambien se sorprendi pero sabia que naruto lo sospechaba, el ablo

-disculpe queremos ablar , ustes es hinata hyuga  
-hai pase porfavor- hinata no se abia percatado de naruto ya que no ablo, pero si reconocio la voz del uchiha  
-mira esto va ser complicado para usted- dijo esta ves si serio  
-no me ables de usted se que eres uchiha-san- dijo hinata con voz firme  
-como lo-interrumpido  
-nunca olvido una voz- dijo seria  
-mira no se como decirlo pero, tu novi kiba  
-que pasa , el esta muerto..- dijo sin bajar la cabeza

naruto estaba muy angustiado,..esperen angustiado , si el no sabia porque pero no queria ver llorar a hinata , apenas la conocia

-si eso lo se lo que te quiero explicar es que , antes de que el muriera, el te engaño  
-nani!!!, kiba-kun nunca me aria eso- casi grito parandoce de la silla  
-mira , kiba tenia otra mujer y ambos esperaban un hijo, esa mujer es la exnovia de mi compañero, ella murio hace dos años se llamaba sakura haruno-concluyo sasuke

a hinata le brotaron la lagrimas , tomos su baston y salio del apartamento, la noche estaba fria, llovia con intencidad.

sasuke solo se quedo con cabeza baja, naruto miro salir hinata, paso un minuto y reacciono salio del apartamento dejando solo a sasuke.....hinata ya estaba bastante alejada, callo de rodillas , su cabeza estaba fija,no bajaba, estaba siendo empapada por la lluvia, sus lagrimas podian notarce.

El joven rubio no encontraba a hinata buscaba por todos lados estaba desesperado, un minuto , desesperado?, si naruto estaba desesperado , angustiado preocupado por hinata, apenas la conocia y se sentia pesimo, tal vez seria porque sakura el amor de su vida lo engaño con kiba la pareja de hinata, seria eso o por otra razon ?, el punto es que el rubio no dejaba de sentirce preocupado por hinata, hasta que la vio, arrodillada dejando que el agua la empapara,estaba de espaldas al rubio

hinata estaba arrodillada pero no estaba en la banqueta [o cera] estaba en media calle , un carro venia a toda velocidad acia ella , El rubio reacciono a eso, corrio mas rapido antes que el coche llegara a hinata, la tomo de los hombros y la quito de ay callendo a la banqueta [o cera], naruto iso un movimiento no brusco para que hinata callera en su hobro y no se lastimase

hinata estaba confundida no sabia que abia pasado, solo alcanso a escuchar a un carro aproximarce y luego eso,estaba confundida solo sentia unos brasos calidos que la rodeaban,se sentia seguro oia una respiracion, pero ¿quien era?, eso lo traia en la mente hinata y solo podia preguntarlo

-quien eres ?-pregunto entre sollosos, aun no podia creer lo de kiba, estaba destrosada...  
-hinata no llores porfavor, sasuke cuando me lo dijo me puse triste pero ya paso no llores- dijo el rubio mientras traia a la chica asia el para abrazarla y que no llorara  
-na...naruto-san que aces aqui- pregunto hinata aun sollosando  
-vine con sasuke,esto tambien me incumbe a mi ya que sakura-chan era mi novia- dijo sin soltar a hinata  
-naruto-san esque no..no puedo creerlo, tenten me lo advirtio pero soy una estupida-decia mientras entraba mas al pecho del rubio  
-entonces tambien lo soy yo-dijo naruto posando su barbilla en la cabeza de hinata  
-naruto-san usted no...no es estupido-decia mientras sus lagrimas derramaba  
-claro que lo soy, jeje, ahora se porque sakura nunca queria que llevaramos a su gato al veterinario inuzuka- decia con una risa falsa  
-naruto-san es..esta riendopregunto hinata casi sin sollosar, al estar con el joven ojiazul..se sentia feliz  
-no tiene nada de malo burlrce de la vida de vez en cuando, no crees?-dijo con una sonrrisa

hinata recordo el dia que ella conozio a naruto, esa frase ella se la abia dicho , burlandoce de su discapacidad

-tengo que llevarte a tu casa , o nos enfermaremos-dijo cargando a hinata en sus brasos  
-naruto-san bajeme yo puedo caminar sola,-hablo hinata y el rubio no decistio.

al llegar al departamento , estaban 2 jovenes chicas sentadas regañando y maltratando a sasuke , esas eran tenten y temari

a temari le avian dado de alta en el hospital, llego con tenten al apartamento donde las tres compartian techo, al llegar sasuke les conto , y esa fue la causa de el maltrato a sasuke

-HINATA!!!- gritaron apresuradas dejando tirado a sasuke  
-temari ya estas aqui- dijo limpiando sus lagrimas para que no la notaran  
-no hinata ya sabemos lo que pasa- dijo temari angustiada  
-hinata no es por ser mala pero , yo te adverti- ablo tenten acercandoce

por alguna razon para naruto fue muy duro bajarla de sus brasos no la queria soltar , queria protegerla...

-tenten tiene razon esa sakura no era de fiar- dijo temari biendo a su amiga con semblante triste  
-un momento, conocian a sakura- pregunto naruto todo confundido  
-si ,si la conocimos,

FLASHBACK

-mira hinata ay esta kiba, esperen un segundo esta con otra- dijo tenten con la boca abierta

hinata vio que kiba platicaba con una sierta pelirroza y parecian alegress...sentados en una banca

-estas exagerando tal vez es una ex-compañera de la escuela- dijo sonrriente para depuses acercarce a ambos

-kiba-kun ,-dijo abrazando a kiba en ese instante ambos se pusieron nerviosos  
-hinata que..que aces aqui-nervioso  
-salir , las chicas y yo decidimos salir un poco al parque y tu , no me as presentado a la muchacha  
-que..que descortes soy, mi nombre es haruno sakura , en..encantada- dijo nerviosa extendiendo la mano  
-mucho gusto mi nombre es hyuga hinata, eres ex-compañera de kiba-kun- pregunto hinata  
-a si ambos..ambos fuimos a la primaria juntos- dijo con una sonrrisa nerviosa  
-es un gusto conocer a una amiga de kiba-kun, luego podriamos ir de compras que te parece- dijo hinata con una sorrisa  
-me agradaria mucho- dijo con una sonrrisa falsa  
-ok me tengo que ir mis amigas me esperan

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-hinata llego a considerarla una amiga- dijo temari mientras hinata solo bajaba la cabeza  
-lamento lo que sakura te causo hinata, perdoname, fue mi culpa- dijo naruto quien estaba tras hinata, hinata escucho iba a decir algo pero sasuke interrumpio  
-el que tiene la culpa aqui soy yo, cause mucho problemas, temari, perdoname solo queria acer una broma, y aparte si yo te ubiera dicho la verdad naruto no tendriamos este problema- se disculpo lo mas serio posible  
-yo..yo tambien tengo mucha culpa la verdad, si..si yo les ubiera echo caso a temari y a tenten, esto no ubiera pasado- decia hinata derramando unas lagrimas, naruto no pudo evitarlo y la abrazo y le dijo al oido  
-porfavor , no llores mas , me aces sentir peor no llores , aslo por mi

los presentes vieron la esena se quedaron impactado hinata solo se sonrrojo un poco, y dijo un "gomen" solo para el rubio

-_un momento, naruto tiene pupilas azules, quisas hinata , nah es impocible ya no creere todo lo que leeo en internet_penso tenten con un poco de gracia  
-_valla quien lo diria este problema a hecho mas probecho que problema_- penso sasuke con una sonrrisa  
-_sasuke, estan guapo_-penso temari sin quitar la vista de sasuke, si se sorprendio , depues volteo a ver al asebache con cara de fangirl

la tormenta se iso mas fuerte cuando naruto y sasuke salian,¡eso no era lluvia era tromba..pensaron!, no tuvieron remedio mas que quedarce en la pequeña sala, las chicas les ofrecieron té para calenarce,

temari,tenten y sasuke, dormian como si no tubieran problemas, mientras que naruto y hinata [respectivos lugares de dormir] no podian dormir, hinata aunque estubiera siega no podia serrar los ojos...sus pensamientos en vez de ser tristes sobre el engaño de kiba...no dejaba de pensar en unos hermosos ojos azules...

Mientras el joven rubio; su corazon no dejaba de palpitar...al igual que la ojiperla...se sentia feliz..

________________  
hola nueva mente...jeje por lo de las faltas de ortografia D: estoo eske estoy acostumbrada ah escribir asi en la pc T_T solo con mi profe de mate guardo ortografia si no me reprueba espero que les guste la conti sayuuu


End file.
